


The Duchess of Gordon's Fancy

by derryderrydown



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden Age shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duchess of Gordon's Fancy

Roy slumped against the wall, glass of illicit champagne in his hand, and watched Ollie flirting. Of _course_ Ollie was flirting. After all, the Duchess of Gordon was young and slim and, okay, not _beautiful_ but there was a quirky attractiveness to her face. And of course she was flirting back, resting her hand on Ollie's, because Ollie was Ollie.

And she'd been flirting with _Roy_ before Ollie showed up, pulling his smooth'n'sophisticated act and sending Roy off to get a glass of lemonade.

Lemonade, indeed. Roy emptied the champagne glass.

"I thought you normally liked these things," Dick said and Roy looked up sharply.

"Didn't know you were on the west coast," Roy said.

Dick shrugged and wetted his lips with whatever was in his glass. "Bruce had some business to take care of."

"Business or... _business_?"

Dick's mouth twitched. "_Business._"

Roy grinned. "Does Ollie know? Because he's going to be seriously pissed if Bruce butts in on his territory."

"Bruce is already butting in on his territory." Dick nodded to where Bruce Wayne was kissing the Duchess of Gordon's hand, coolly ignoring the glare Ollie was shooting at him.

Roy's grin widened. "Bruce should visit the west coast more often."

"I'll tell him." Dick settled himself next to Roy and they watched the Duchess of Gordon exclaim over Mrs Van Den Buick's diamond ring. "Out of interest," Dick said, "how much champagne have you had tonight?"

Roy looked at his glass and shrugged. "Two glasses. Took me a while to find a friendly waiter."

"I'd suggest you don't have any more."

"If you're going to get all prissy and start lecturing me-"

"No." Dick waved his hand dismissively. "Just that _business_ might be picking up soon."

Roy looked back at the Duchess of Gordon, who was now holding on to Bruce Wayne's hand for a moment too long. He narrowed his eyes. "Did she just...?"

"Moves fast, doesn't she?"

"Ollie certainly hasn't noticed. Has Bruce?"

Dick considered it. "I'm really not sure." He put his glass down. "Shall we get ready for business?"

"I think that might be a good idea." Roy grinned. "Ollie really likes that ring."


End file.
